Alluring Secret Black Vow, DN Angel
by YukiGirl21
Summary: On one fateful day, Krad fell from Heaven. Alone and wingless, a girl named Aiko offered him shelter. Krad, captivated by her enchanting eyes accepted, then forbidden feelings grew for the human girl. How far will his love go? This is NOT crossover, though it is related to the video, Alluring Secret Black Vow. Please review. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE! Except Aiko, but that's it.


**~Chapter One~**

Krad was always the odd man out of all of the angels in Heaven. All of the angels knew he was different, for he was only a Hikari artwork, given life. How did he end up in Heaven? The other angels, even Krad didn't know.

He walked swiftly through the crowded parts of Heaven. The angels would always whisper things about him in those eternal days. "Oh, it's _him_ again. Having always the nerve to walk through our kind." One angel muttered, glancing at the long haired blonde. He picked up his pace faster. "He's not even a real angel, just a human artwork to be the artificial beauty and intelligence of an angel." Another one said.

At this point, Krad ran out of the angel filled domain. He went to the lonely parts of Heaven, and sat there all alone. _How long will I have to put up with this?_ Krad thought. He glanced down the clouds, having a view of the human world.

The outcasted angel would usually isolate himself from the other _real_ angels to hide from their prejudiced judgments. From this part, he could see the human world. The blonde angel would always find the humans' activities interesting.

On that day, a girl with shiny, bouncy, curly black hair wearing a black petticoat, caught Krad's eye. He leaned in closer. "I wonder who's this human…" he muttered outloud. "Really? Wanna find out?" he heard a voice said from behind him.

The next moment, Krad was falling down from the Heavens, straight down to Earth. Krad glanced up to the clouds, and saw the smirking faces of three angels.

He landed on the cobblestoned ground of a human village. Hard. Krad felt an iron taste in his mouth. He reached up to his face to touch this esscence, only to find his gloved white hand stained with red. _What is this?_ Krad thought, alarmed.

The poor angel tried to get up, but pain jolted through his body. Having lived most of his life lived out in Heaven, Krad had not experienced pain in a long time.

Krad tried to spread his wings and fly back to Heaven, but he only found that his wings are gone. _How will I ever get back to Heaven?_ He thought with fright.

He managed to get on his feet, and limped out of the dark alley. He then found himself in an old Victorian village, bustling with humans. Krad wandered around, receiving strange looks from the villagers.

"Hungry…" he murmured. He glanced over to a cart of pears, and he reached out to one, and started eating it.

Suddenly, he felt someone pulled him by his long ponytail, and whipped him around, finding himself faced with a large, unfriendly looking woman.

"You have some nerve walking up to my cart eating my pears! Now you have to pay money stupid boy!" she screeched.

"…Money…?" Krad whispered, confused. The woman turned red in the face, and slapped him. "You think that you could just get away eating my fruit with that pretty face of yours? I think not!" she screamed.

Krad recoiled, scared of the woman. The woman gave another slap at him, straight across the face. This time he fell to the ground. Just as he was about to pass out from the pain and heartache, he heard somebody shouted, "Please, stop!"

He saw the same girl he had seen up from Heaven, running towards the large woman. He hardly paid attention to their conversation, the pain was pulsating in his body. The girl handed something to the woman, and she walked away with her pear cart. The girl turned back to the blonde.

This time Krad saw the girl's face clearly now. She had beautiful sea green eyes, standing out on her ivory skin. They were enchanting. She smiled gently, and kneeled down to the fallen angel.

"You poor dear…you're hurt…my name is Aiko Kiyoko by the way. Yours?" she asked sweetly in her tinkly voice. Krad blushed slightly at the sound of her voice.

"I'm…Krad…" he replied hesitantly. Aiko cocked her head, her bouncy curls leaning with her. "No surname?" Krad had no clue what was a 'surname', but he shook his head. "Oh…do you have anywhere to live Krad?" she asked, her sea green eyes glimmering with concern.

The angel shook his head, enchanted by her pretty eyes. Aiko smiled, and held out her hand. "How about you come live with me? I live in a nice house with only my parents, so there's plenty of room for you!" she offered kindly.

Krad eyed her extended hand. This was the first time someone had shown him actual kindness. He had a warm feeling in his chest. "Y-yes. Thank you." he whispered.

So Aiko and Krad went to the Kiyoko estate. Aiko's family was a wealthy one, and also as well a kind one. They took the fallen angel in with no hesitation.


End file.
